


Capsule

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R





	Capsule

胶囊

奎八，破镜重圆，写得有些拖沓。

BGM：打上花火/Rooftop-N.Flying/9-TEEN，一起告别夏天和少年吧。

“当他再次回到他身边的时候，他们的夏天才算作结束。”

车内的空调冷气扑在脸上有机械的冰冷味道，徐明浩皱皱鼻子伸手去掰风页，撇过脸望向烈阳下几乎晒得看见热浪的街道。这是他在大学毕业前再次回到家乡，仅仅一个学期就变得叫他陌生的家乡。夏天似乎总是最能让浮华暴露的时候。

好像这个世界永远不会等，不会等那些怀旧的人再去触碰固定的记忆就已经分崩离析。他看到从前朋友们聚会凑在一起打扑克的店面在屹立不倒了一个青春之后终于剩下孤零零的招牌，看到许多陌生的甜品店，是陌生的年轻脸庞互相挤在一起笑。处处都在重建和拆卸的模样，不知道是向前还是倒退的时代。

“变了好多啊。”徐明浩轻声念叨，转头的瞬间父亲也扭过头来。

“看，皇家。”

徐明浩转过头来，那个熟悉的地方，那个原本富丽堂皇的会所KTV，金色的外表也褪了色，玛瑙一样的花玻璃被打破，剩下三分尖锐的角，透过仓皇的残破能看到空空荡荡的残局，只剩下被抓得卷曲的破烂墙纸和空了的画框。

“皇家老板欠了外债，几千万，跑啦，里面值钱的东西都被搬空了。”父亲看出徐明浩眼里的疑惑出声道。

冷气顺着脖子钻进脊梁骨，胳膊上也沁出鸡皮疙瘩，徐明浩伸手抚上胳膊，将自己缩成一团，没接话。这样的场景倒也不是第一次见过，这样的事倒也常常发生。

“这次回来几天，不出去和你朋友们玩玩嘛。”

“下个月初走吧。”徐明浩掏出手机，李硕珉找自己出来吃饭的消息还亮着红点，他伸手去点开，回复说好。

反正也真的没几面能见了，他们一起长大，然后各自奔忙，从前他小心翼翼不去触碰回忆，现在倒是自然而然感慨起从前来。

李硕珉见到徐明浩时就自然而然咧开嘴露出大白牙，隔了老远就冲他招手。徐明浩咧开嘴快步走向那人。

“吃什么。”两人勾肩搭背走向商场，结果谁也没想好吃什么，脚步慢慢停滞，两人大眼瞪小眼。

“就两个人，去吃面吧。”徐明浩一转身看向商场对面那条街，因为要挖河修路被堵得结实，不少店铺已经关了门，李硕珉感应到徐明浩低沉的气氛将人掰向商场的方向。

徐明浩由着李硕珉带着自己往里面走，听他念叨最近爱上了披萨，面上浮着浅浅的笑意，脚步一错便踩上身边人的脚。

“明浩？”李硕珉面上笑着心里敏感地盘算着要怎么挽救这个僵局，却见那人释然一笑。

“原来那家面馆已经关了啊，走，你不是说最近喜欢吃披萨嘛，我请你。”

走进透彻的冷气的一瞬间徐明浩扭头看向那条冷清的街，他和金珉奎的所有回忆，似乎渐渐都已经褪了色，连一点实际念想都没有了。

面前的披萨因为冷气慢慢失去了软度，芝士也失去了拉长的弹性，徐明浩用刀叉戳着青椒丁出神，听着李硕珉细碎念着大学的烦事不时应和两句。

“诶说起来我们高二的时候不是还去咱们高中旁边那家幼儿园后面埋了那个什么...什么..时光机？”李硕珉突然卡壳住，专心对付那两块难分开的披萨。

“capsule啊，时空胶囊，哪来的什么时光机”徐明浩笑他，伸了叉子替他按住另一块披萨。

“啊要是有时光机多好啊，我还蛮想要那个时光机的，哆啦A梦，任意门哇，不想毕业，想回学校再玩儿两年。”李硕珉咬着披萨含混不清地念叨。

时光机嘛，哆啦A梦，徐明浩闪了闪神，“硕珉啊，改天去看看吧。”

“看看我们的capsule。”

//

徐明浩遇到金珉奎是在高一下学期，他和李硕珉去食堂买小吃在大课间填肚子，路过球场时一个飞来的篮球结结实实撞上徐明浩的头，李硕珉吓得搂着徐明浩担心的不得了。徐明浩捂着疼得发懵的脑袋歪在李硕珉怀里咬着牙，心里把打球的人过了一遍刀山火海和油锅。

“对不起，同学你没事吧，要不要我背你去医务室看看？”金珉奎匆匆跑来，小麦色的皮肤上的汗水在金色的阳光下也镀了层蜜色。

徐明浩一抬头对上那张雕塑般的俊脸就失了语，拉着李硕珉蒙头就跑。金珉奎叉着腰抱着篮球看着那个跑走的少年，奔跑起来的时候风将白色T恤吹得鼓起，在烈日下像要展翅飞起来一样，纤薄得像断了线的风筝。

但当徐明浩和李硕珉从食堂出来的时候遇上拿着两瓶冰水专门站在篮球架下等着的金珉奎。少年的虎牙带了些许讨好的气息，“对不起。”

碰上手的冰凉激得人一激灵，徐明浩眨眨眼睛“我不喝冰的。”

该说谢谢我没事的，徐明浩懊丧地想，那人却伸手抓了徐明浩手塞进那瓶一直顺着瓶身滴水的可乐，“那我放学给你带热奶茶，这个你放热了喝。”

说到放热了，徐明浩和金珉奎两人都笑了，少年没有那么多弯弯绕绕，在烈阳下迅速融化的冰水还有少年之间的拘束。“我是十七班的金珉奎”

那时徐明浩不知道此后金珉奎这三个字会将他缠绕至死，像藤蔓，种下种子，在往后余生里慢慢生长，将心都缠得密不透风。

自认识后徐明浩和金珉奎天天聊至深夜，小小的方块握在手里，屏幕的光在黑暗的被窝里隐隐约约透着亮光，聊游戏，聊电影，聊梦想和现状，每日的互道晚安是徐明浩每日见到的最后一行文字。

一晃到了高二，徐明浩暑假回了老家一趟，再见金珉奎过了一个夏天更黑了些，身量抽长拔高，眉眼凌厉，女生见了那人嘴角的笑意都要扭捏红了脸。最后一节课是活动课，徐明浩正要去球场撒欢刚出教室门就被金珉奎拽住胳膊，重心不稳就扑进那人逐渐宽广的胸膛。

“怎么了？”徐明浩仰了头眼里漏了些疑惑。

“跟我走吧。”金珉奎拉了那人的胳膊往向球场的反方向走，走至学校的围墙旁的小径才停歇。说是围墙，其实是栏杆，刷了黑漆却也已经斑驳，露出些许铁锈来，底下矮小的灌木修剪得齐整。

“明浩，出不出去玩？反正活动课？”金珉奎的眼睛很亮，带着些许期许。

身后是遥远的欢笑胡闹，手腕上握着火热的另一个人的手，九月份的傍晚，火烧云红彤彤地，火也烧进徐明浩的心里。徐明浩看着金珉奎三下两下爬上栏杆又迅速跳下。自己真的握上铁栏杆时，扁扁的栏杆扎进手心，硌得生疼，他迅速翻过身，正要跳下，见金珉奎张开怀抱，眉眼带笑，心就乱了节拍。

“干嘛啊”徐明浩利落跳到金珉奎身前，并没有管那人张开的双手。正要打掉那人的手掌就见金珉奎扭头似乎见了什么，一把握住了自己的手就开始疯跑，跑过了一条街停在色彩斑斓的幼儿园门口两人双双停下喘气。

“刚刚看见保安探了个头。”金珉奎喘着气咧开嘴憨笑，徐明浩撑着膝盖扭头看他，纯真的，无害的，热烈的。

“所以要干什么呀”徐明浩和金珉奎慢慢地走，幼儿园刚放学不久，夕阳下粉紫粉蓝粉黄堆叠的城堡像幼稚的童话插图。

“我也不知道。”金珉奎慢吞吞拖着步子走，“我总想，你说你没有叛逆过，我带你体会体会。”

徐明浩是没有叛逆期的，他家教极好，母亲自小将他养的极正派，最多打打游戏，他也不懂到底其他人的叛逆从何而来。可此刻，徐明浩从学校围墙一跃而下，和金珉奎飞奔在校外，柔软的发被风吹得散乱，在暖色光线下走在马路上闲逛。

金珉奎一直看着身边的徐明浩，一张小脸，总不爱剪刘海，衬得脸更小了，此刻因为风才把刘海吹散露出小半额头来，也是平顺纤薄的，他伸手去理那人的发丝，穿过笨拙的指尖是冰凉的顺滑。

“去网吧嘛。”金珉奎理完发，手指顺着那人的脸颊的轮廓虚空滑下，“还是去吃个饭回去上晚自习？”

“去吃面吧”徐明浩望望眼前，再过一条街就是自己前阵子刚发现的一家面馆，炸酱面牛肉面荞麦面都好吃。

等面端上来金珉奎见了眼前碗内的香菜叶皱了皱眉毛，热气升腾上来，徐明浩透过雾气望见那人嫌弃的表情笑了，伸了筷子替他慢慢挑了香菜叶子出来，金珉奎盯着那人握筷子的手，青筋因为动作凸出鲜明。

“好了差不多了。”金珉奎握了那人的手，示意道“快吃吧，估计也不烫了。”

徐明浩筷子一转夹了那人碗里一片薄如蝉翼的牛肉片，圆润洁白的牙露出调皮的笑意“这是报酬。”

小小的舌头还没等食物送到口中就微微探出尖来，粉嫩的，诱人的，却又像个宝宝。鼓着腮帮子咀嚼的少年，圆润的眼在金珉奎的脸无限凑近时瞪大，金珉奎咬下一半鸡蛋又泰然自若的坐下“谁让你抢我的肉的。”

徐明浩筷子要戳上那人的鼻尖又收回，气呼呼看着对面的人将一碗面大块大块吞下，鼓鼓的脸颊将原本尖锐的线条也撑得圆润。

等徐明浩埋头专心吃完面，眼前递过来一只雪糕，“让你咬一口，你就咬巧克力外皮，别吃凉的。”金珉奎补充一句，薄唇和眸子都是湿润的。

徐明浩咬下混着果仁的巧克力脆皮，整个巧克力外壳开始分崩离析，徐明浩迅速叼着那一块要掉的巧克力片，一整块咬在嘴里，一时有些僵持，金珉奎看看手里露了一半白肚皮的雪糕，看着那个在空中颤巍巍的巧克力，又探身咬了上去，对上徐明浩再次瞪圆的眼。

巧克力是硬邦邦的，咬进嘴里是化开的泥泞。徐明浩磨着牙“金珉奎你是不是有什么毛病，怎么喜欢抢人要进嘴的东西。”

金珉奎揉揉那人的头“怕掉。”

“你是怕掉还是就是喜欢我嘴里的东西。”徐明浩咬着巧克力气呼呼地舔着牙齿上的甜腻。

“喜欢你。”小声的低音隐在店内的音乐声中。

徐明浩愣了片刻，一巴掌就要打上那人的身上闹上去，却对上那人眼里的灼热真诚。他慌乱拍下一巴掌，“走了，都六点了，还有半个小时晚自习了。”

金珉奎跟着徐明浩出了面馆，夜色渐渐沉了下来，明明已经到了夜晚，霞光却从边界泛出灿烂，似乎要让零散灯火的人间也变得柔软温暖，他笑笑，揽过那人窄瘦的肩，慢吞吞往学校走。一路散漫却也没再说些什么。

如果就那样当一辈子密友，忽略那份过度亲密，徐明浩想也不会造成往后的尴尬局面，两人自那日之后那句话后照样亲如穿一条裤子的兄弟般过了下去。

冬夜夜晚的烤红薯摊边徐明浩和金珉奎也没缺席，除夕夜空中的烟花炸开的时候，徐明浩握了手机站在阳台上看。

“新年快乐，你要永远快乐。”

那人的短信随着爆竹声准时降临，徐明浩笑着回了消息，顿了半响，又打了几个字，“烟花很好看。”

金珉奎却打了视频电话过来，那人似乎在外面，带着毛线帽露出一张冻得不轻的脸，隔着屏幕冲他笑得傻气，背景音是爆竹声极响，几乎淹没他的声音。“明浩，你猜我现在在哪。”

徐明浩冲下楼跑到小区门口，那人在一片被烟花炸得白茫茫的黑夜里冲他笑。匆匆抓在手里的围巾围上那人光溜溜的脖子，顺势遮了一半脸，那人手暖和过来握了徐明浩冰凉的手和他一起放烟花。

“要是是夏天就好了。”徐明浩轻声道，夏天和花火是相配的。

冬夜和拥抱也是相配的，金珉奎抱住那人，隔了厚厚的衣服，笨拙又僵硬。

管他什么相配不相配呢，徐明浩闭上眼埋进那份温暖里。

//

夏天是由什么构成的，四年前的徐明浩要回答你，是奋力跳下学校的围墙时金珉奎去接他的怀抱，是深夜一起头碰头吃的一碗荞麦面，是在窥探那片嘈杂繁华人间的迷茫与握紧的手。

高二的末尾，即将升入高三的紧张混着夏日的炎热，汗水的粘腻卷着说不清道不明的浮躁，高二的搬到了高三的教学楼，乱糟糟的，打扫卫生混着打闹。徐明浩觉得厌烦转身在走廊尽头见了金珉奎，似乎也刚搬完东西就匆匆下来找他，眼神撞出火花，两人撂了打扫的任务跑至围墙边。

徐明浩跳下围墙时结结实实撞进金珉奎的怀抱，薄薄的衣衫因为刚刚的迁徙透出热气，皮肤粘在一起分开是有些难舍。天热，握紧的手沁了汗也没分开。

徐明浩素来是内敛的，就算有时候勾肩搭背被学校女生打趣却也是立马嫌弃地推开金珉奎，却在这时抓紧了他的手，两人跑到学校旁边的幼儿园。已经放了暑假的样子，静悄悄的，新漆了墙，配色有趣又稚嫩。

“想进去吗？”金珉奎看着徐明浩直勾勾地眼神问道，幼儿园的后面是半开放的，滑梯秋千和城堡一应俱全。

两人在窄小的塑料洞穴里鼻尖碰着鼻尖，夏天是火热的，头顶的塑料板都是有温度的。徐明浩微微倾身，金珉奎的手是滚烫的，隔着薄薄的衣服烫得徐明浩的脊背也烧灼。双唇触碰的时候却察觉不出那份温热。夏天似乎不适合拥抱，徐明浩闭着眼这么想着，却不自觉地迎合那人的索取。不是雪糕的绵密，不是奶糖的粘人，却是甜蜜的，柔软的，缠绵的，夏天。

“要高三了”

“会长长久久的走下去的”

“好”

等到暑假，徐明浩和李硕珉金珉奎约了游泳，少年瘦削的胸膛袒露着，刚刚成型的腹肌各有薄厚，却都青春勃发。徐明浩脱下裤子时撞见金珉奎直勾勾的眼毫不犹豫一脚踹过去，“看你妈呢”

“平常没看见过嘛。”李硕珉一面套上泳裤一面帮腔，“金珉奎你瞎看什么呢，平常上厕所没看过？”

“你上厕所盯着徐明浩那地方看？”金珉奎挑眉拍了一巴掌李硕珉的肩，他和徐明浩的隐秘关系倒是没怎么公开，旁人只当两人是好得不能再好的兄弟罢了。

“去你的。”李硕珉狠狠打回去，皮肉脆响。

三人嘻嘻哈哈进了泳池，徐明浩闹着要收拾金珉奎，足足打了好些时候的水仗又游到精疲力尽才罢休。

三人游完泳饿了便去吃饭，路过一家杂货店，店名是解忧杂货铺，徐明浩拉着两个大男人挤进小店，金珉奎一面唧唧歪歪想要往外跑却无意见撞见那盒时光胶囊。

“嘿，明浩，买吗？”金珉奎揪着那人的衣领给他展示自己刚刚找到的宝贝，带了炫耀的意味，“试试吧？硕珉？”

似乎三个大男人这样是矫情的，但三个人却出乎意料都同意了，在营业员小姐姐善意的调侃中三人落荒而逃。

等饭吃的时候三人各自歪在一边偷偷摸摸写东西，金珉奎想要看徐明浩的，被徐明浩一巴掌拍开，“说好了十年后再让你看。”

这年是2015年，徐明浩李硕珉金珉奎三个人跑到幼儿园的秋千旁的大树下将东西埋进去。三人也没有用其他工具树枝和瓦片配上手，等再埋起来的时候，三人手上都已经脏兮兮一片，李硕珉的脸上也黑成了小花猫。

是热血的，徐明浩进了家门认真洗手的时候这样想，游完泳的头发像被拔干了水分的枯草，叫徐明浩洗澡时也觉得难忍，他匆忙洗完出来，无视了自家妈妈监督自己好好学习的声音，进了房间一顿翻，又握着东西跑出来。

那时他在看追风筝的人，他不知道自己读没读懂，但美丽的故事似乎也悲伤残忍，时光胶囊不该只草率的放一张薄薄的纸片，除去那一句为你千千万万遍，他记得里面讲，时间很贪婪，有时候他会独自吞噬所有的细节。

那么胶囊里是不是该留下些许细节而非只言片语的感情。他将几件东西埋下，转身却遇上暗处那个熟悉的身影，他看着那人自暗处走近，他试探道“金珉奎？”

“嗯。”金珉奎自暗处走来，手机掐出一片亮光，“我知道你会来。”

徐明浩至今都不知道金珉奎是否比自己提前来埋下些什么，因为那盒子里除了显然还有些东西，可他当时草草放进去之后未曾来得及细看便听见那人的脚步，他也不曾去问，他是否真的真的他回来。

到底为什么呢，心有灵犀他从不信，却每每在与金珉奎的同步率上不得不相信。或许他们都知道青春在时间消磨后容易忘记细节，只记得那个框架，那个感情，却不知道从何而起，为何而终，那份感动是为何，迟早都会忘得干净，那么留下细节的脚印总好过时过境迁，空白淡薄的描述。

“你今天晚上怎么没去上班？”徐明浩缩了缩手，在想弄脏的手也没办法抱他。

金珉奎暑假会在皇家做外保，这是鲜少有人知道的秘密。皇家KTV是他们这城市里说起来算是成人会所的地方，外表是富丽堂皇的，到了傍晚经过望一眼大堂里便是一排排踩着高跟鞋的各色女生，门口的石狮子旁边几个吊儿郎当的男生蹲着抽烟说闲话。

虽说后来他才懂，敢用高中生做外保的会所确实不太像话，可那时徐明浩确实觉得害怕而敬而远之的，那里面的世界不是徐明浩自小感知的世界，要说是什么样子，徐明浩也不知道。他也不懂金珉奎为什么要去做那个外保，明明也不是没钱。

可他不懂的事，他也不会去过问。

“陪我去吧，和你妈说一声？”金珉奎今天晚上似乎有些颓丧。

“好。”徐明浩给母亲发了消息说去金珉奎家打游戏了便乖顺地跟在金珉奎身后。

他确实有些无措，幸好徐明浩随便套了金珉奎的黑色衬衫穿着倒也混在一群年轻的外保中间倒也不显得突兀，其实也没什么事，跟在金珉奎身后巡巡场子，带个客。领班似乎与金珉奎相熟，见金珉奎带了徐明浩来问了金珉奎几句便也由他去了。

换了制服的金珉奎眉眼在富丽堂皇的大厅多了些凌厉，没接了出台生意的女人偶尔和几个外保调笑，却在金珉奎一眼扫过去便噤了声。等过了十一点徐明浩便觉得困倦，也觉出平淡来，其实皇家不过和其他地方一样，哪有那么多听起来惊心的可怕可乖顺的人因为不晓得那不了解的世界的面貌便杜撰出多少污糟的故事来。

喝多了的男人被金珉奎和几个外保架进车内，偶尔丝袜勾了丝的女人骂骂咧咧从包厢走出来，那些都与徐明浩无关，他睁着逐渐困倦的眼睛看着花花世界，金珉奎一扭头见了徐明浩如啄米小鸡直点的脑袋不由好笑。

他一手捞了徐明浩进怀里，在身边几个相熟的人诧异的眼神中打了个早退的招呼也就离开。外面夏夜的凉风一吹徐明浩也微微醒了神，“怎么就下班了？”

“看你困了，回我家睡觉吧，今天为难你了。”金珉奎笑着将没骨头的人塞进出租车内，自己也坐进去。

徐明浩从未遇见过金珉奎的家人，至少今天之前是的。金珉奎冷着脸穿过家里的客厅，房间影影绰绰有人踩了拖鞋出来。

“你怎么现在才回来？”男人眯着眼睛语气带了些尖锐。

“叔叔好。”徐明浩乖顺地打招呼，男人这才看见金珉奎身后纤瘦的少年来，面色放缓点头刚要再说话。

“平常也没看见你回几次家现在问我了？”金珉奎嗤笑道，推着徐明浩往房间走“你明天不就走了赶紧该干嘛干嘛去。”

男人被堵得没了话，转身回了房间，也没顾及有些堂皇的徐明浩。金珉奎将人带至自己房间，一手关了房门就抱住徐明浩，下巴搁在坚硬得骨头上，硬邦邦的，却也不挪开，使劲嗅徐明浩颈间淡淡的奶气。徐明浩刚想拍拍金珉奎的背，那人低声道“别动，让我抱会。”

从前徐明浩不了解，他素来活得圆满，父母恩爱，此刻有些无措起来。他回抱住金珉奎，两人身上沾染上先前皇家的烟草酒气，有些混沌。那时他第一次见到残破的金珉奎，不是不了解的高悬在天空的风筝，风筝回到主人手里，无论在天空经历什么，现在都安安静静展露在徐明浩面前。

“没事的，你有我陪你的，以后不要去工作了。”徐明浩在深沉的黑夜里与金珉奎在床上相拥，窝在同一床被子里，空调也慢慢停了运转，只安静隐在黑暗里。他知道金珉奎胆子小，连恐怖电影都不敢看，那么多一个人的黑夜里是怎么过来的呢，夏天的夜里，比冬日冷。

“明浩。”是小兽低声的呜咽。冰凉的唇相触，渐渐变得潮湿温热，好像夏夜的空调间也变得温暖起来。

//

高三毕业的暑假也缠人潮湿，徐明浩平稳发挥，上个好点的大学没有问题，金珉奎堪堪卡过了一本线，填报志愿那天金珉奎和徐明浩拉着手坐在电脑前苦着脸盘算。徐明浩的志愿是父母填的，金珉奎的父亲主张送金珉奎去军校，到底金珉奎没答应。

阳光刺眼，金珉奎起身去拉了窗帘，桌上的可乐从刺啦冒着气泡到渐渐偃旗息鼓。两人滚在地上，浑身冰凉又滚烫。握在手中的东西是滚烫的，这一点徐明浩肯定，他笨拙地动作，却在金珉奎毫不客气地动作下轻喘出声，身子也软了下来。

午后的蝉鸣叫得极为响亮，空调外机淅淅沥沥滴着水打到楼下的金属板发出闷响，屋内空气是冷冽的。铺在地上的席子硬邦邦地，徐明浩被金珉奎吊着一口气不上不下，只拼命夹了腿昂了头，微张了唇去捉那人颈间的汗珠。

娇气地不得了，金珉奎一面动作一面想，这是徐明浩的第一次，却软得像棉花，他和他在坚硬的地上却漂浮在云间。那人气急了腰往后躲，被金珉奎抓着臀肉往上送，他低头去抚慰他颤抖的身子。

“徐明浩，没事的，我们不会分开的，一个小时，五个小时，都没区别，没人会把我们分开的。”金珉奎喘着气凑在那人耳边，咬了那人通红的耳垂拼命将自己塞进他的身体里，不知疲倦。

“不能分开。”徐明浩攀上顶点时咬上那人宽厚的肩膀，留下圆钝的齿痕。

那为什么会分开呢，徐明浩后来也不懂，大二时两人便是假期见面滚在一张床上也觉得遥远，他厌烦那人事无巨细的讯问，话题却越来越少，终于在一日不回消息之后提了分手。

断了线的风筝，起初飞得自在，却终将坠落。得到了再失去总是比没有得到来得痛苦，哪怕是自己亲手松开的。他终于懂得为什么美丽的故事总是悲伤的，因为彼时美好时总是不懂得抓住，总是胆小怯懦，不肯跨过那一道坎。时过境迁，他和金珉奎已经分手了数年，李硕珉依旧是他的密友，在回家时可以一起约着玩乐，却也小心翼翼不敢去提从前。

他和李硕珉在黄昏时来到那片熟悉的地方。幼儿园今年夏天却没再新漆墙，看起来有些灰败。李硕珉和他挽着手慢慢走，“哇明明才过三四年啊，怎么就搬走了呢”

“诶不过你看这棵树还在。“绕了一周，李硕珉指着那棵树惊喜地喊道。

这个学校还是像往常一样保留着原来的面貌，只是它周围的一切和内里都已经变了，徐明浩笑着推着李硕珉荡秋千，没去挖四年前三人埋下的时光胶囊。2015年，今年是2019年，才堪堪过去四年，就是物是人非。那么2025年的时候，三个人会不会来挖开那个时光胶囊呢，或许那是这里已经动过土，就再也找不见了。

“去吃面吧。”徐明浩被夕阳晒得发蔫，“随便哪家。”

遇上同一家面馆实属意外，徐明浩看见熟悉的招牌的时候还觉得恍惚，见到有些熟悉的面馆老板娘才觉出巧来，那家关了的面馆原来是迁了地方。

李硕珉笑眯眯地掰开筷子，叉起面来满满塞了一嘴，“啊，果然，还是原来的味道啊。”

徐明浩喝了口汤也觉得幸福，眉眼化开，专心低头吃面。

“其实，明浩啊，重要的不是capsule还是时光机，重要的是你是想怀念过去还是回到过去不是吗？”李硕珉将泡菜咬得脆响。

不是的，徐明浩过了半响才抬起头，“不是的，记忆一直跟着我。我需要的不是哆啦A梦的任意门，我需要的是哆啦A梦本人。“

“那你...”李硕珉话还未问出口，却僵住了。

徐明浩听到身后熟悉又陌生的声音“阿姨，一碗牛肉面，不要香菜。”

//

“我们以成年人的身份又回来了啊。”金珉奎感叹，手上抓着一只筋骨分明的手，两人十指交缠。

“那边，你看，原来的围墙加高了啊。”徐明浩轻声道“看来小孩子们翻不了墙了。”

“哈，还是有办法的嘛。”金珉奎眨眨眼睛，继续往前走“我记得我们之前那个秘密基地，你会拉着我躲在里面读书。”

“啊，居然还在，诶那棵树是之前那棵树吗？”徐明浩有些兴奋，眼睛亮亮的，拉着金珉奎往前跑，临到了跟前沮丧地停住脚“要是我们现在去挖东西会不会有人把我们当成傻子”

“不知道，但你现在挺像疯子的。”金珉奎伸手去替徐明浩理炸了毛的头发，胸膛结结实实挨了一巴掌。

“金珉奎！”徐明浩咬牙切齿地瞪着眼前的人。“多大年纪了还不正经。”

“我还年轻。”金珉奎笑笑“诶，都2025年了，你要去挖开吗，我车上应该有小刀。”

“不要了。”徐明浩停住脚，转身望了望天边泛出暖意的粉红色夕阳。

不重要的，时光胶囊从来不重要，重要的是十年之后那个和你一起埋时光胶囊的人还在不在你身边。

“要不挖吧，其实我挺想知道你写了什么放了什么的。”

“不要，没什么意思，那你放了什么？”

“我啊？可能放了一只绿色的青蛙玩偶，和你第一次还给我的可乐瓶子”

“那我放了一只狗玩偶，写了金珉奎是只蠢马尔济斯”

“诶夏天要结束了。”金珉奎觉出夜晚的凉风。

“嗯，要结束了。”徐明浩停下脚步环住那人的腰身，还是温暖的。

当他回到自己身边时，他的夏日才算结束。


End file.
